


Green Willow

by threewalls



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band), Nobuta wo Produce
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, uchiwas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Kame wishes he was just an ordinary schoolboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Willow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argle_fraster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argle_fraster/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Real Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/141513) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls). 



> "Real Face" was about Shuuji, not Kame, so this scene didn't fit. This story is about that Kame, the one who debuted with Yamapi as part of "Shuichi to Nobuta". It occurs the evening after the afternoon that concludes "Real Face".

Whatever anyone else thinks of him, Kame is a professional. Already changed into his street clothes, he's come back to the costume racks for one last check that every item is back in place before tomorrow's performance.

Kotani's tie is silky, soft and cool, but the clothes rail trembles when Kame reaches out to readjust the knot. He folds his hands under his arms to stop the shaking. A cigarette would help, but cigarettes aren't professional.

Then, he hears something else clatter on the floor. Kame turns, but it's just Jin, creeping about, looking extra pale in the emergency lights.

"Still jealous of all the attention I get, Akanishi?"

No, cosplaying a suicidal schoolboy did not make it easier to read uchiwas out there in the audience with "go die" written across the image of Kame's face. When Kame was Kotani, he could be serene about it all-- Kotani expected to be hated-- but Kotani Nobuto was still a costume Kame had to hang up when the cosplay segment was over. Kamenashi Kazuya doesn't know what to do. This is only the first night. Debuting with KAT-TUN wasn't supposed to be like this.

"Uh--" Jin says, hands in his pockets, looking anywhere but Kame. "Staff said to tell you the van is ready."

He and Jin didn't used to be this awkward. On stage, they still aren't.

Kame's phone vibrates. The message is from Yamapi: "Nobuta-power, enter! Do your best, Kotani-kun."

Jin is disappearing through back-stage doors.

"Hey!" Kame calls out. "How does Yamapi even know about the yarakashi?"


End file.
